Dark Connections
by JediGoddess12345
Summary: Snoke hid a member of the First Order from everyone. Her name? Kira. She has spent years working with Snoke until she heard of his death. Unsure if her mission is still open, she decides to visit the Starkiller base and meets Kylo Ren. With Kylo Ren's help, Kira hopes to put an end to the Resistance. What challenges will be thrown their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Girl Who Hid**

Kira is a dark side user of the Force. She has spent much time working under Snoke. Upon hearing of Snoke's death, Kira decided it was time to find the First Order once more and try to continue her work. Finding the First Order base and getting on board may be a challenge as Snoke never let Kira get acquainted with the other First Order members as he hired her in secret fearing Kylo Ren could not go through with killing Rey and the other Resistance members due to his confliction within him. Kira has been on Starkiller Base but not much due to Snoke not wanting anyone to find out of his secret backup plan.

Kira stood on one of the many sandy dunes of Jakku. She was sent there by Snoke as he was sure Rey would return to the planet at some point, in search of answers. tired of waiting for Rey to appear, Kira decided it was time she went out and found Rey first. Kira stood quietly scouting while the warm wind blew her long brown hair from her face. Her black cape flaps in the wind, and the sun glimmers in her emerald eyes. In the distance, Kira notices a commotion among people. She begins to approach the area to see people were reacting to the presence of First Order Stormtroopers. it was clear some reacted to her presence as well, like as if they felt the darkness radiating from inside her. approaching the Stormtroopers, Kira manages to grab their attention.

"I need to see your Supreme Leader. I must be taken there at once." Kira says

"Who are you to demand such? what relation do you have?" one of the Stormtroopers replies

"I have not met the current Supreme Leader but I worked with Snoke for a couple of years. I want to continue my work, but I must see the Supreme Leader to see if he/she will allow such."

"How do we know you aren't just a Resistance member trying to infiltrate the First Order?" the other Stormtrooper replies

"Do I really look like a Resistance fighter to you?" Kira asks pulling out a dual ended lightsaber and igniting it to reveal long red blades.

both Stormtroopers look at each other and shrug. The Stormtroopers decided to take Kira to the Starkiller Base. They escorted her to their ship and took off toward the Starkiller Base.

upon arrival to the Starkiller Base, the Stormtroopers begin escorting her through the base. she can feel eyes on her as she walks through the halls. She expected as much, she is a new face after all. The Stormtroopers stop outside of a large door.

"He's in there." one of the Stormtroopers says as both of them turn to leave.

Kira takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. She stays silent waiting for an answer.

"You may enter." a deep male voice bellows from behind the doors.

Kira wearily pushes a button beside the doors, and the doors began sliding open. as Kira stepped in the room, the Supreme Leader turned to face her.

"Who are you? I do not remember having you as part of my team."

"I know you do not know me. my name is Kira. Snoke recruited me some years ago."

"Why did none of us know about you?"

"He chose to keep it a secret as he was planning to have me destroy the Resistance if you couldn't."

"Well too bad for him, as he's not here to mess with me any longer."

"What happened to him anyway?"

"I killed him."

"You did? Why?"

"He shouldn't have underestimated me. He constantly tried to assume he knew me when he didn't, I finally had enough, so I killed him."

"Huh..."

"So you're here to work for me then?"

"Yes, if you'll have me."

"What are your skills?"

"Experienced Force user and lightsaber wielder."

"You will definitely be useful to us."

"I'm glad to hear I can provide you with assistance. So tell me, are you still looking to take out the girl Rey and her friends?"

"We have a bigger problem."

"What's that?"

"Ever heard of Emperor Palpatine?"

"I've heard many stories."

"Well, it turns out, he's somehow managed to come back."

"As is risen from the dead?"

"Not exactly. People speculate that he's somehow managed to put his essence into a clone and come back that way."

"That's possible?"

"Looks like it. We have to get rid of him. He will destroy everything I've managed to achieve thus far."

"Couldn't you utilize his knowledge?"

"His plan will be to take over, overthrow me if he has to. He's power hungry, there's no way he'd work under my ruling."

"How will we stop him?"

"There's the ruins of the Death Star on Endor, I think we should take a look within the wreckage. I'm pretty sure it's where he died, so if we need to find something, chances are it's there."

"I think that's a good idea."

"I would like you to join me on this mission, if you're up for it?"

"Of course."

"This may mean you could also finally come across the Resistance. Which is why I offered you to come. Chances are They'll be attempting to stop Palpatine too."

"I'm looking forward to it, Supreme Leader."

"Please, call me Kylo."

"As you wish."

"Come with me, I will show you around and assign you quarters."

Kylo Ren takes Kira around the base and once that's over, Kira decides to retire to her quarters for the night. Kira then showers and goes to bed, to rest up for the days ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Trip into History**

A week passes and Kira quickly settles within the First Order, with the exception of General Hux who doesn't like the fact Kira has joined so suddenly. With Kylo's help Kira begins to understand who she will be facing much better. Kylo Ren announces a trip to Endor to search the Death Star's wreckage for anything related to Palpatine. General Hux was against The First Order going against Emperor Palpatine. He thought Palpatine should rule the First Order, adamant Kylo cannot lead them to victory. The tension between Kylo and Hux grew with their conflicting opinions. Kylo makes sure Hux knows that he is the Supreme Leader and essentially makes the call, and if General Hux tried to go against him, death would be upon him.

Kylo decides to take Kira and a squadron of Stormtroopers with him on the mission. Kylo, Kira and the Stormtroopers enter the First Order's transport ship and set off toward Endor, while an angry Hux watches them leave.

After what felt like hours of space travel, the transport ship arrives and Endor and the search for the wreckage of the Death Star begins. After another hour and a half, the Death Star wreckage comes in view and the ship prepares to land and Kylo, Kira and the Stormtroopers prepare for departure from the ship. the ship lands and the door opens to allow them to leave. Once off the ship, the transporter takes off and goes back to base to await pick up orders.

Kylo signals the Stormtroopers to start searching the area around the Death Star to see if anyone else was nearby. Kylo then takes Kira to enter the Death Star and start an internal search, to see if they can find anything about Palpatine, and how he came back.

"I wonder what took this down...it's huge, and almost mothing left!"

"Whatever happened, it was a big fight. My grandfather died here, as did Palpatine, which is why we are here."

"Wait...your grandfather was on the Death Star?!" Kira says sounding surprised "Who was your grandfather?"

"Darth Vader."

"What?!" Kira exclaims "Your grandfather is Darth Vader?!"

"He is indeed."

"You're Han and Leia's son, Ben Solo, right?"

"That's what I was known as once, yes."

"I mean, I've heard many stories, but didn't realise it was you!" Kira says climbing over a hole in what's left of the floor.

"What have you heard?" Kylo asks following Kira

"They say you are conflicted, that you don't know what you want. People say there's light within you that you've been trying to fight off. Many believe you'll soon turn because they don't believe you can suppress the light within you."

"People really think I will turn?"

"Yep. Some are pretty adamant you will, and some have even said they'd be willing to put credits on it!"

"They believe it that much huh?" Kylo looks a little amused

"Yeah, but I kind of see why they think so."

"Why is that?" Kylo looks much less amused, and stops mid walk, crosses his arms and waits for her answer.

"Well I notice the light within you. It's in your eyes, I see it."

"If you couldn't see my eyes the would you see it?"

"Probably not as much. Many emotions are displayed through the eyes, even if you're trying your hardest not to show it."

"Then it's settled."

Kira looks rather confused as to what Kylo meant and watches him for a moment as he walks past her. Kira quickly joins Kylo and whilst walking in silence, they hear noises. It sounded like muffled voices, as if someone was in another room.

"Is that them?" Kira asks quietly

Kylo pauses for a moment, as if to listen, and then turns to Kira and gives her a nod. Kira follows Kylo as they walk toward the voices. soon enough the voices were clear, and extremely close. Kylo peered around the corner to find the Resistance standing in the room with their backs to him.

"Am I the only one feeling like it's odd for Kylo to not have made an appearance yet?" Rey asks turning to Finn

"It's definitely unusual. Pretty sure I heard Kylo doesn't want Palpatine around either." Finn says

"Why?" Rey asks rather confused

"I'm guessing the Emperor threatens Kylo's Position as Supreme Leader." Finn replies

"Makes sense" Rey laughs

"You're so right!" Kylo says entering the room with Kira in tow.

Rey, Finn and Chewbacca suddenly turn around taken by surprise.

"Ben!" Rey exclaims "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Kylo replies "But truth is, Finn is right. I do not want Palpatine around. He will attempt to overthrow me."

"You're right about something at least, Ren." General Hux suddenly enters the room "But it's too late. Emperor Palpatine is already aboard the Starkiller, and is already assuming command of the First Order."

"You..." Kylo sneers "You double crossed me."

"You're no good anyway. You're weak, you let the light in and every day you become further from the First Order."

"You know nothing of me." Kylo snaps " I told you what would happen if you tried anything."

"It's clear to see what's going on." Hux smirks "Your weakness is the light that grows within you."

"You have no idea what I am capable of." Kylo sneers "Do not underestimate my powers."

"I do not underestimate you, but I do know the conflict within you will only make you weaker. You are no use to the First Order if you cannot put all of your faith into it."

"You'll pay for this." Kylo replies with a glare

"I'm sure you'll try." Hux sneers

"You can't do this." Kira snaps

"Let the adults do the talking Kira." Hux smirks

"You best watch who you're speaking to like that!" Kira sneers grabbing her dual-ended lightsaber, igniting it, she points it directly at General Hux. Hux stumbles back a little to avoid the blade. "What's wrong Hux? Does a lightsaber scare you? Coward."

"Kira, enough, if Hux knows what's good for him, he will get out of here. There's more of us than there is him, plus we are Force users, he'd have no chance surviving. He'd be dead in seconds. I will deal with him appropriately when the time comes."

General Hux quickly makes an exit, knowing he doesn't stand a chance again 3 force users, and 2 skilled weapon users.

"Great." Kylo sighs "I have no idea where we are going to go after this." Kylo looks over at Kira

"I think we should just go there and take back the base!" Kira says

"No, we can't do that. I know how many Stormtroopers are in that base, and we don't stand a chance." Kylo replies

"Then what do we do?" Kira questions

"Find out how the Emperor returned, destroy his way back, then go kill him." Kylo says, his face hardening.

"Well, from the stories I've heard, he's quite manipulative." Kira says "If he sees the slightest hint of any emotions of the Dark Side, and he will do everything to mess with your head. Whatever weakness you have, he will find it, and play on it."

"That means you must be very careful Rey." Kylo says "He will be able to target you."

"I will work on that." Rey replies

"But what are you guys going to do?" Finn asks "Like, do you still follow the First Order through all of this?"

"Honestly I never thought about it until you mentioned it." Kylo says "I don't know. I mean something like this can't exactly make me turn just like that."

"Maybe your destiny is to test both waters and see where you're supposed to be." Rey says "Maybe you've done time on the dark side so now it's time to try out a little bit of light."

"Don't be silly." Kylo rolls his eyes "That's not how it works"

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Finn asks "because honestly, we came in here unsure what to look for."

"Well, apparently Sith used something called a Sith Holocron. Jedi had them too." Kira says "They stored information, and there was speculation about Holocrons being able to store a Force users essence."

"You think this is what he may of used?" Rey asks

"Yes." Kira replies

After giving a detailed description of the Sith Holocron, everyone begins looking everywhere for it. Hours went by and everyone searched everywhere they could and found nothing. rather disappointed, everyone leaves the Death Star and wonder what to do next.

"Maybe we should speak to Leia, do you think she will know?" Rey asks

"Doubt it." Kylo says "But you might want to fill her in on what you know."

"Where are you going to go?" Rey asks

"No idea. I can't go back to the Starkiller Base, they'll kill me."

"Come with us then" Rey says

"That's not a good idea. we won't last long" Kylo laughs a little

"Leia won't let that happen!" Rey exclaims

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Kylo sighs

"Come with us, you'll see. Yes people may jump into it at first but that's why we explain the situation." Rey smiles "Plus, they'll be happier knowing we got extra help."

"I don't know..." Kylo says "After all I've done I'm not sure I can face my mother after that. I literally killed my own father."

"Just give it a chance, Ben." Rey says

"At least we have somewhere to go?" Kira says

"True..." Kylo sighs deeply "...Fine..."


End file.
